


I Know The Smallest Voices, They Can Make It Major

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt Hinata, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nice Tsukishima, Protective Team, Sugamama, tadashi feels guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hinata gets hurt, the team is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know The Smallest Voices, They Can Make It Major

**Author's Note:**

> This is for 'hidingskeletons'. Thanks for the idea! :) 
> 
> (Title: 7 years - Lukas Graham.)

Why did they always have to worry about him? 

He was fine. 

"Hinata, don't move." Daichi ordered, trying to keep the young boy still. 

"Should we give him some water?"

"Hold still." Suga held on to the younger boy's hand, rubbing his thumb across the knuckles. 

"The ambulance will be here soon!" Came Asahi's voice. 

Tsukishima was kneeling by Hinata, surprisingly and awkwardly running his hand through the other's hair. 

"Everyone just shut up!" Kageyama snapped, still holding the towel to the other's head, dabbing away the blood. 

The Team became silent. Only now hearing the sirens. 

Tadashi stood back from everyone else. This was his fault after all. 

At the hospital, they all piled into the waiting room, so Hinata could get looked over by a doctor and maybe get a few stitchers.

The rest of the Hinata's weren't there, they went away for the week, and couldn't be contacted. 

"I'm sorry." Tadashi spoke up.  
"This is my fault." He frowned. 

"Damn right it's your fault!" Kageyama grit his teeth, causing the shorter boy to flinch and tense up. 

Suga sighed.  
"Kageyama." He said in a way that meant 'shut up'.  
"We know you didn't want to hurt him, you just wanted to be in the game, we get it. But you took your frustration out the wrong way."

Tadashi frowned.  
That was no excuse. He let his jealousy get the better of him. He shoved Hinata a little too hard and the younger male lost his balance, fell over and hit his head of the bench. 

The shorter boy looked to Tsukishima who always stood up for him. 

But now he wasn't even looking at him. He was just staring at the door that Hinata was behind. 

Daichi sighed.  
"You lot should all go home, Suga and I-"

"And me!"

"-And Kageyama," Daichi continued with a sigh.  
"We'll stay here and keep everyone updated."

"He can't stay by himself!" Tanaka panicked. 

"He can stay at my place." Suga said.  
"I've already asked my parents, they said it was fine."

"Hinata!" Nishinoya smiled at the small boy who was standing in front of them frowning.

"I can take care of myself." Hinata mumbled.

Daichi laughed.  
"Not with that head injury, you're not."

"Well I don't want to burden-" he started before being cut off. 

"Don't say that, we wouldn't have been willing to help if we didn't care." Suga spoke up. 

Hinata sighed. 

"Fine, how about we stay at your house then?" Daichi asked. 

"Whose 'we'?"

"The whole team. We'll keep the house clean. Promise."

Hinata paused for a moment before nodding.  
"Fine. But don't make a mess."

Everyone left the hospital to go to their own houses and grab their clothes and much needed stuff. 

"Hinata?" Came a small voice.

Hinata looked to the freckled boy.  
"What's up?" He frowned, noticing the other boy close to tears. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I did that." Tadashi rubbed his eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"It's okay." Hinata smiled.  
"I forgive you. Now, let's go."

"You mean I can come to? After what I did?"

"Well you ARE part of the team, aren't you?" Hinata smiled, walking after the rest of the team. 

"Yeah. Of corse." Tadashi smiled back, jogging to catch up with Hinata.


End file.
